TMNT- raphael injured
by Tmnt raph-fan4
Summary: There was an explosion on a ship not far away from the shore in New York City. it was lucky the bomb did not reach people but also lots of people on the ey had help from a huge turtle who was helping the people get off the ship safely but he was too busy helping that he did not have time to jump. suddenly the ship blew and he was injured badly.but lucky for him he had help!


**Stacey Brown**

33 Wellington Street

Dalton-in-Furness

Cumbria

LA158AN

Stacey719

 **Motivated and ready to join a team**

A highly motivated and equally enthusiastic, well presented and confident individual who puts 100% into every task undertaken be it individual or team based. Willing to take on any new challenges and training to develop personally and professionally. Computer literate and capable of taking charge of situations effectively as part of a team or an individual to meet targets required. I have very good communication and people skills. These have been achieved by interacting with a huge variety of people in previous jobs. I am a very helpful and friendly individual, highly motivated to work at the highest level I can and enthusiastic in self development, willing to participate in any career development courses I can get involved in.

WORK EXPERIENCE

Barmaid

Cemetery Cottages - Barrow-In-Furness - January 2015 to August 2015

Responsibilities

During this job I served customers, changed barrels, help run a pensioners group, Cleaned replenished stock and cashed up tills.

Housekeeper

Clarence Responsibilities

Attending to all areas of the hotel to a very high standard of hygiene. Making sure all clients are happy and enjoy their stay. Take care of any requests, complaints or needs,

Stall Holder

Little Divas Barrow Market - Barrow-In-Furness - 2010 to 2011

I searched for suppliers at competitive rates and negotiated prices. Visited warehouses and searched for the best quality products. I set up the stall and merchandise myself to attract custom. During this time I built up excellent friendships with regular customers and enjoyed seeking what they asked for.

 **conishead grange as senior carer** Conishead Grange Care - 2006 to 2008

i was in charge of several staff and clients on shift as well as doing sleep overs and handing out medication. All clients had severe dementia and were although at different stages needed assisting with every day care needs from feeding, bathing, entertainment ect. During my time here i had to deal with families show great support to families and clients as each day was very different to the next, they would wake up not knowing where they were or who they were. I had to use good Management skills, write daily reports and assist doctors and nurses daily. I also had to write rotas and arrange daily menus.

Trainee Nurse

Christies Hospital Manchester - 2002 to 2004

During the time I was at The University Of Manchester i had several placements some spent within Christies hospital and some spent at local hospitals in the area of Manchester. Here i learned many things Empathy, confidentally, dealing with death, sterilization of equipment, learning to deal with situations I would wish upon no one. I learned how to work with many cultures, language barriers, worked with individuals from many different levels I learned how to record information properly and self management.

Care Assistant

PAL - Barrow-In-Furness - 2000 to 2002

home carer

I started with PAL while completing my NVQ at college. This job again was home care but with more advanced dementia and cancer patients attending to their needs, preparing food, bathing, helping with every aspect of personal needs and offering support and empathy with their family also.

Sales Assistant

Crosslands Rawlinson St chip shop - 1999 to 2000 on to help along side my health and social care NVQ in this job I learned many skills I learned of empathy, personal care, routine, how to deal with very difficult situations, dealing with the clients family and the needs of each different individual. I left this job after 8 months only due to not being paid on due dates and the was never given reliable hours so having to hold down two jobs.

Sales Assistant (Part-time)

Crosslands Rawlinson St chip shop - Barrow-In-Furness - 1998 to 2000

During my time here I opened and closed the shop, learned general health and safety towards food hygiene, cleaned, cooked and sterilized equipment as well and serve customers and managed the tills at the end of the was along side Barrow sixth form and a second job also.

Sales Assistant

Barratts Shoe store - Barrow-In-Furness - 1997 to 1998

I worked in Barratts part time while waiting to start college, during my time there learned about stock replenishment, stock counting, cleaning handling cash and customer service, voids and refunds ect.

 **Sales assistant in barrow market at the age of 15 saturday job** \- 1996 to 1997

Assisting local fish market, cleaning, serving customers and handling cash.

SKILLS

Key skills

• Able to deal with difficult situations and resolve any issues with client acting responsibly, ethicly and calmly. • Can adjust to situations as needed and follow guidelines to suit the situation. • Aware of First Aid and how to over come the situtaion's that may arise although would like to update these certificates. • Confident communicator with excellent leadership skills with a year of running my own market stall and hiring part time staff also worked as a senior carer liable for the staff, clients and medication on my shifts. • Worked with a wide range of people from different cultures and backgrounds in sometimes difficult situations. • Worked as a fully qualified team medically responsible for the medical needs of several clients and part of a team attending to chemotherapy patients in Christies hospital, home caring and residential care homes. • Trained in sales and seeing that customers get the product and service they require. • Physically able for manual work and like to get stuck in and work from initutive

ADDITIONAL INFORMATION

Key skills

Able to deal with difficult situations and resolve any issues with client acting responsibly, ethically and calmly.

Can adjust to situations as needed and follow guidelines to suit the situation.

Aware of First Aid and how to over come the situtaion's that may arise although would like to update these certificates.

Confident communicator with excellent leadership skills with a year of running my own market stall and hiring part time staff also worked as a senior carer liable for the staff, clients and medication on my shift Worked with a wide range of people from different cultures and backgrounds in sometimes difficult situations.

Worked as a fully qualified team medically responsible for the medical needs of several clients and part of a team attending to chemotherapy patients in Christies hospital, home caring and residential care homes.

Trained in sales and seeing that customers get the product and service they require.

Physically able for manual work and like to get stuck in and work from initutive


End file.
